Yukina Kou x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: This one was particularly fun to write, and I am not even sure why. Oh well, enjoy! Rated M for smut.


Yukina Kou, a gorgeous man by all means; Sexy light brown hair and light brown eyes, four piercings in his left ear, and one in his right ear, a breathtaking smile certain to melt even the most frozen of hearts, and, to top it all off; A perfect, loving personality that knows no bounds.

And then there was his boyfriend; (y/n), with his cute (e_c) eyes, his (h_c) hair, and his endless kindness.

The two often wondered why the other loved them so much, but they wouldn't trade this love for the world.

Kou would do anything for (y/n), and, after being together with (y/n) for two years, he wasn't happy being his boyfriend anymore; He wanted to be his husband.

So, as (y/n)'s birthday came up, he decided to pop the question, after a day of romance, of course.

***Romantic time skip***

"Are you enjoying your dinner, (y/n)?" Kou asked eagerly, with that breathtaking smile adorning his lips.

(y/n) was flustered by the smile, but shook it off with a smile. "I love it! But, why this all of a sudden? I mean, a luxurious three-course dinner prepared by yourself, with scented candles and sweet music, all the while asking me about things...What's the catch, Kou?"

Kou smiled nervously, his face slowly heating up. _I've got to prolong this somehow...What if he declines my proposal? What if he laughs at me? _All kinds of irrational thoughts rushed through Kou's head, and he swiftly grabbed a Champagne bottle, pouring its content in two glasses.

"N-no catch! Let's just drink some champagne, and enjoy the evening, shall we? It is your birthday, after all, and I want it to be special."

(y/n) giggled and took a sip of the champagne.

"Every day with you is special, Kou. Birthday or not, you'll always be my boyfriend, and that's all that matters."

Kou's smile faded and he looked down at the table with a frown on his face.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, (y/n)." He mumbled, loud enough for (y/n) to hear.

"W-what? You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore? But, I thought we had something special...I guess I was a fool for thinking someone as perfect as you would ever fall stay with me." (y/n) drank some more champagne, in a vain attempt to drown his sorrows, until Kou spoke up, flustered as ever.

"That's not it, (Y/n)! I love you more than anything! I just don't want to be your boyfriend, because...**I want to marry you!"** Kou shouted out the last five words, and (y/n) choked on the champagne, obviously shocked by the sudden proposal.

"(y-y/n), are you okay? And, what's your answer?"

After a while of beating his chest to regain breath, and taking a few deep breaths to calm down, (y/n) slung his arms around Kou's neck and kissed him deeply.

He opened his mouth for Kou, who wasted no time in sliding his tongue into his wet cavern, exploring every inch of it eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart for air, and gazed into each other's eyes breathlessly.

"My answer...is yes! I will marry you, Kou. I love you!" (y/n) said, lovingly.

Kou lifted (y/n) up and spun him around, smiling happily. "Oh, joy! This is the best day of my life!

And, since it's your birthday, I have a special gift for you." He said, with a wide grin.

***Lemony time skip of true love***

Naked on the bed, (y/n) was blushing like a tomato, and Kou slowly slid into him, just as red-faced as his lover.

"You're so tight, (y/n), and so warm...It feels amazing! I'm not hurting you, am I?"

(y/n) was adjusting slowly, and smiled softly at his soon-to-be husband's concern.

I'm fine, Kou. Please, move; I want this day to be perfect, and this is all I need to make that happen."

His words was all Kou needed, and he immediately started thrusting into (y/n) at a decent pace, rolling his hips gently, making (y/n) gasp and moan.

Every second of this felt amazing, and (y/n) quickly lost himself in pleasure, as Kou kept thrusting deeper and faster into him, groaning happily.

Not once breaking eye contact, the two males leaned in to kiss passionately, their lips moulding perfectly with each other, and the euphoric senses overtook any other feelings; All that mattered, all that was felt, was this very moment, and it felt perfect.

That's when Kou hit (y/n)'s prostate, earning a loud, pleasured groan from said male, who arched his back in pleasure.

Taking this as a sign, Kou started thrusting faster and harder into (y/n) with every thrust, slamming his prostate every time.

As this continued, (y/n) was lost in complete ecstasy, screaming his lover's name happily.

"K-Kou, faster. Harder! Rock my world, the way only you can do!"

Kou complied, pounding into his lover, making the bed creak, and the headboard slammed loudly against the wall.

Placing his arms on either side of (y/n), and thrusting deeper, Kou successfully rocked (y/n)s world, and the immense pleasure was so overwhelming for them both that all else seemed unimportant; This moment was what it as all about.

Ever mindful of (y/n), Kou was careful not to hurt him, even at the speed and strength that he was pounding into him, and (y/n) simply panted and moaned loudly and breathlessly.

(y/n) needed just a little more to release, and, as if reading his mind, Kou whispered softly into his ear. "I love you, (y/n)."

That was enough to send (y/n) over the edge, and he released all over his lower abdomen, breathing heavily, yet rocking his hips lazily for Kou's pleasure.

With just a few more hard thrusts, Kou released deep inside (y/n), and rode out his orgasm, before slowly pulling out.

He then collapsed on the bed next to (y/n), both men exhausted and breathless, yet still locking their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss.

"This was the best birthday ever, Kou. I love you so much."

"I love you too, (y/n), and I promise, this wedding will be the best."

***Fluffy time skip***

(y/n) and Kou had been married for just a week now, and it was the happiest any of them had ever been.

Kou really did go all out on the wedding, as promised; He imported roses of all rainbow colours, got a famous Disc Jockey to play their song, and the whole scenery and every arrangement made (not to mention the expensive diamond ring), just proved to (y/n) how much Kou truly loved him.

And to say that these two lovely men lived happily forever after, is an understatement.


End file.
